Off Center
by Sandshrew777
Summary: During a game of darts, Hayner asks Roxas an odd question that Roxas isn't sure how to answer. Set a few days before the events of Kingdom Hearts II.


**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Roxas would get more game time. But he doesn't, so I don't. (Yes, that's not a logical argument, technically speaking, but it's the truth.)**

**Author's Note: Welcome. These characters speak to me. Sora, too, but I really like Roxas and Hayner. Please enjoy this odd little piece, and please review.**

* * *

Roxas aimed his last dart at the board.

"D'you think I'd look cool with an earring?" Hayner asked.

Roxas stopped mid-throw.

"You serious?" he asked.

Hayner stared straight into Roxas' eyes for a moment, then averted them to the ground of the Usual Spot, nodding once.

Roxas tossed the dart.

Seven.

"I guess so, yeah. In your left ear?" Roxas replied.

Hayner nodded again, still not looking up.

Roxas was confused. First off, Hayner didn't go for jewelry. Olette got a pretty little pendant for Easter that Roxas really liked. Well, he mostly liked it because it gave him an excuse to stare at Olette's chest without getting smacked upside the head - but it was pretty. It took Hayner a week to notice that she was wearing it.

Secondly, Hayner didn't ask for other people's opinions on things. Sure, he'd ask the rest of the group if they wanted to go to the beach or get ice cream or whatever. But nobody really fought him on much of anything anyway, so it really didn't matter. Roxas figured it was just Hayner's way of trying to be nice and include them in things, in a roundabout kind of way.

But thirdly - and perhaps most pressingly - Hayner was never nervous about anything. Even if the task looked nearly impossible, like finishing a crossword puzzle in under ten minutes without Pence's help, Hayner always took it on without worry. Roxas had never seen Hayner hesitate or be even the slightest bit unsure.

Until now, of course.

Hayner's still staring at the ground, twisting and untwisting a strap hanging from his shorts. It's been at least a minute - although it seems like longer - since either of them have spoken. And even though Roxas spoke last, he feels like he has to say something. Whether it's to figure out what's up with his friend or to just support him, he isn't sure, but he knows he has to say something.

So Roxas readies another dart and opens his mouth to let something - anything - come out.

"Just a stud, or an actual earring earring?" Roxas blurts.

Three.

"I dunno," Hayner admits, "I'd have to see what the guy has."

Roxas nods, moving to the dartboard and removing the four darts stuck to it. He turns around to hand them to Hayner, whom he assumed would be waiting directly behind him, like usual. It always annoyed Roxas that Hayner was so impatient.

But when Roxas turns around, Hayner is still sitting on the couch, staring at the ground - and Roxas finds himself wishing Hayner was annoying him. It's a lot easier to deal with than a Hayner that worries him.

"All right, Hayn," Roxas begins, "What's going on?"

"What d'you mean?" Hayner shoots back quickly. Maybe a little too quickly, Roxas thinks.

"I got the crappiest scores I've gotten in the past week," Roxas says, holding up the darts in his left hand, "And you're not even excited to kick my ass into next week?"

"Sorry, man. I don't know what - " Hayner starts, putting his left hand onto the arm of the couch to push himself to his feet.

"Sit," Roxas commands, pushing his right hand into Hayner's rising chest. Hayner flops back onto the couch with a raised eyebrow.

"You're not getting up from that couch until you tell me what's up," Roxas declares.

Hayner's eyebrow rises even higher.

"You think you can keep me here?" he challenges, half-grinning.

Roxas mirrors the grin.

"I guess if you wanna leave, I can't stop you. But...I do have these darts, and your ass _is_ a pretty big target..." Roxas trails off, his grin widening.

"Oh, please," Hayner scoffs, "You couldn't hit my ass if you had a five-foot pole."

"Well, now that you mention it..." Roxas begins, putting his arms behind his head and thrusting his hips outwards.

"Rox!" Hayner almost screams, waving his hands in the air and laughing, "TMI, dude, TMI!"

Roxas' grin nearly splits his face as he plops down on the couch beside Hayner, embedding the forgotten darts into the right arm.

"You wanna know something, Hayn?" Roxas starts.

"Sure, man," Hayner manages through snorts of laughter.

"Changing the subject still doesn't work with me. Now what's up?" Roxas asks, a little firmer this time, every trace of good humor vanishing from his tone.

Hayner sobers almost immediately, burying his face into his hands.

"I...I dunno, Rox. I just...y'know how Pence is a computer wiz?" Hayner asks.

Roxas nods, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"And Olette's at the top of our class?" Hayner continues.

Roxas nods again.

"And you're the best Struggler in Twilight Town?" Hayner continues.

Roxas balks.

"C'mon, Hayn - " he starts.

Hayner holds up a hand, turning to Roxas with a sad look.

"Dude. We both know you can beat me, any day of the week. And we're both better than that punk Seifer, and the rest of his gang. You're the best. So don't argue, alright?" Hayner mutters, but he can't keep the slight grin - of pride, Roxas wonders? - off of his face.

"So where's that leave me? I'm not the smartest. I'm not the fastest. I'm not the strongest. Hell, I'm not even the cutest," Hayner tries to joke, but his voice is quieter than Roxas has ever heard it before.

They sit in silence for a few moments before Roxas reaches out and grips Hayner's shoulder.

"You're Hayner. You're the guy who stands up for Pence when everybody makes fun of him at school. You're the guy who kicks my ass at darts and rubs it in my face. You're the guy who always knows how to cheer us up, even if it means annoying the hell out of us," Roxas admits, grinning.

Hayner lets a small laugh free, a smile gracing his lips.

"You're Hayner. My best friend. And we'd never be the same without you," Roxas finishes, squeezing Hayner's shoulder tightly in support.

Hayner's smile brightens just a little more as he nods.

"Thanks, Rox," he whispers.

They hold each other's gaze for a moment, Roxas' hand still on Hayner's shoulder, the light from above bathing them in warmth.

"Enough of this mushy stuff. Let's go find Pence and Olette. Maybe we can try and get into the Concourse," Hayner suggests, his smile transforming into his old wild grin as he rises, stretching.

Roxas grins as he stands.

"Maybe we'll try and find that piercing place on the way," Roxas says, half jokingly, half supportively.

Hayner turns, his eyes inscrutable.

"Psh. Earrings are for girls," he mutters, giving Roxas a playful shove. Roxas laughs, shaking his head, and shoves Hayner back. Hayner laughs as he exits, and although Roxas means to follow, his thoughts - Hayner's words - stop him in place.

What did that mean? Hadn't Hayner just asked if he'd look cool with one? And now earrings were for girls? So maybe...he wanted...

"Dude? You coming?" Hayner calls, poking his head through the curtain.

Roxas laughs lightly, nods, then follows Hayner into the Back Alley.

Behind him, the light falling on the couch dims, then disappears, obscured by a cloud.

* * *

**Author's Note: Like it? Lump it? Let me know in your review.**


End file.
